IT'S ALL ABOUT LOVE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: It's only when you nearly lose something that you realize how much you care… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**GOSSIP GIRL**** : "It's all about love"**

**Summary**** : **It's only when you nearly lose something that you realize how much you care… **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** Nov 2009

As always I own nothing.

* * *

Blair, Chuck, Dan, Serena, Nate and Vanessa were all hanging out together. The week had been long and they needed to relax. It was Friday night after all. Time to party and have a good time.

Serena and Blair had spent hours going through their clothes to find something nice and sexy to wear.

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?" Nate asked his friends.

"I thought it was quite good," Serena answered first.

"Are you kidding?" Chuck jumped in, "it totally sucked!"

"Yeah, that's right; you couldn't stop complaining during the whole thing, what's wrong with you?" Blair complained.

"Looks like there's something wrong in paradise," Vanessa teased.

"Oh, you shut up!" Blair spat, angrily.

"B, calm down!" Serena tried to ease the tension.

Dan gave her the 'don't waste your time she won't calm down' look.

"I'm just so sick of you, Chuck, I don't know what's wrong with you nowadays but you just can't stop complaining about everything," Blair said.

Chuck didn't say a word. He kept on walking.

"I'm going home, I'm tired."

With that, he left.

"I hate him so much!" Blair cried for everyone to hear.

"C'mon, B, it's gonna be ok," Serena hugged her friend.

At that precise moment, and with a sickening thud, a speeding car hit Chuck right in front of his friends' eyes. The car sped away as Chuck's limp body hit the tarmac.

"Oh my God!" they shouted together, running towards him.

"There's blood!" Blair said, tears filling her eyes, "a lot of blood".

"Chuck, can you hear me?" Nate tried. No answer.

"Calling 911," Dan said.

The ambulance came quickly. Chuck wasn't conscious. It looked pretty bad. Blair joined him in the ambulance and the others took a cab.

Once in the ER they were told to sit in the waiting room. Blair was already there and couldn't stop pacing.

"What did they tell you?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," Blair said, sobbing, "We just have to wait here."

"I hate hospitals," Vanessa said.

"If something happens to him…" Blair started.

"Please, B, try to think positive, okay?" Serena didn't know what to say.

A few minutes later, two police officers came towards them and introduced themselves as detectives Hanton and Winster and told them about the investigation going on.

"Did anybody get the license plate of the car?" the younger one asked.

"No, it went too fast," Nate answered.

"It's all happened so fast," Vanessa said, "the car was speeding and..."

"And it hit Chuck, my Chuck, that's all that matters," Blair yelled, "for Godsake do something!"

"It's not their fault, B, don't yell at them," Serena said.

"I can do what the hell I want, yell at whoever I want, my boyfriend's lying there!"

"I'm sorry, miss," the other cop said, "We'll do everything we can!"

"That's not enough!" Blair shouted, "You have to catch that bastard and throw him in jail forever!"

They didn't try to argue with her and just said once again that they would do everything they could and look for more witnesses.

"Hit and run and they only send two cops?!" Blair complained as they left.

They sat back and waited. Waited for someone to come with hopefully good news about Chuck.

Dan had called his father to tell him about the situation. He and Lily arrived soon after. Blair started crying again. The wait was long, too long.

An hour later, a doctor finally came to see them.

"He's in a coma."

"Oh my God," Blair felt like she was about to faint.

"But he should be ok, his vitals are good," the doctor went on explaining, "we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"So, no internal damage, nothing bad?" Dan asked.

"No, like I said everything seems to be fine except that he's in a coma. He should wake up in a few hours… or days."

"What if he doesn't?" Blair asked.

"B, don't say that!" Serena tried to comfort her but was thinking the same thing.

"Can we see him?" Vanessa asked.

"Only one person at a time," the doctor said, "don't hesitate to talk to him, he might hear you."

Blair didn't waste a second and ran to his door. They all came in for about an hour, taking turns, but he wouldn't wake up.

After three days in a coma in the ICU, they were really worried. Blair couldn't stop crying. She felt desperate like never before. And most of all she felt responsible, guilty.

"It's all my fault, S, if I hadn't argued with him he wouldn't have left, the car wouldn't have hit him and…"

"C'mon, B, don't be silly, it's not your fault!" Serena didn't know how to make her friend feel better in this terrible situation. She stayed at her place and did everything she could but it would never be enough.

_What if he never wakes up_, she thought to herself.

Blair tried to get some sleep at night but just like the two previous nights couldn't.

_Who am I kidding there's no way I can shut my eyes_, she whispered to herself.

She decided to pray or at least try.

"I promise to be good to everyone, no more bitchy Blair, if…" she started and heard a laugh. She turned around and wasn't expecting this.

"Damn it, Chuck, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Blair complained as she found him standing right behind her.

"Happy to see you too, Blair."

Mixed emotions and feelings were filling her. She was feeling so happy yet so mad at him for appearing out of nowhere just like that and scaring her. And she was also confused.

"Why, how, when?" was all she managed to say, "Is it really you?"

"Put your hands on me and find out," he grinned but she was too surprised to see him there to pay any attention to his words.

"How come they let you out already? You were in a coma, that seems quite serious to me!"

"Nobody can keep me far from you!" he smiled at her.

"Seriously, Chuck!"

"Do you really think I asked for their permission? I took my stuff and left when nobody was around, you know me..."

She gave him that surprised look.

"Alright, I see that you don't believe me... They said I could go home if there was someone to watch me. I called Nate and he gave me a lift and I knew that you'd want to stay with me so..."

"I see!" she smiled back at him before getting angry again. "So, how long have you been listening to me, or should I say spying?"

"Just got here… wanted to surprise you. I must say, you sound funny when you pray… Would have liked to hear what came next."

She then switched to emotional Blair. "I thought I lost you, Chuck, I love you so much! If something ever happens to you... if I ever lose you," She threw her arms around him and sobbed in his arms.

"Blair, you're never gonna lose me. From now on I'll never leave your sight again, I promise. I love you!"

Then, he smiled and tried to ease the emotional tension he didn't feel comfortable with. "So, what comes after '_I promise to be good to everyone, no more bitchy Blair, if_…' " he teased.

"Oh, shut up and just kiss me," she ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her face with both hands and their kiss was long and passionate.

"I wonder what you're wearing underneath," he whispered into her ear.

"You're naughty, you know that?" she said.

"Like you don't like that," he teased.

_Less talking, more touching_, she thought.

"Hmm - You're sure back to normal, big guy! So ... save your words - talk with your hands!"

_Looks like a hot night's about to bring two lovebirds closer than ever._

**XOXO **

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
